Sandy's Diary
by sheikeru-miyamoto
Summary: Patrick finds Sandy's diary and SpongeBob reads it while Sandy hibernates, but what happens when Sandy's diary accidentally gets all over Bikini Bottom? Sandy's P.O.V
1. Pretty Book

**Hey guys, I'm back (aw man) who said that? I'll find you hater!!!! **

**Well, I was thinking I might do a sequel to Back to Atlantis, but I just need more ideas It'll be uploaded later on. In the mean time, enjoy this story. **

**Summary: ****SpongeBob and Patrick help Sandy clean the Treedome because she's gonna be hibernating. Then Patrick finds her diary and SpongeBob takes it. Will he crack and read it? Be patient this is gonna be a lot of work.**

**I don't own SpongeBob characters. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Pretty Book

"SpongeBob did ya'll finish with the leaves?" asked Sandy

"No, but I'll be done shortly…" said SpongeBob.

Then, Sandy ran in the tree.

"Patrick, you done sweeping?"

"Huh? Oh is that what this thing is for?" said Patrick pointing at the broom.

"Patrick! Gimme that" said Sandy taking the broom away from Patrick.

"Okay Sandy, all done with the…whoa…" said SpongeBob as he slipped.

"I guess ya'll don't know how to use a mop either huh Patrick?" said Sandy.

"A what?" said Patrick.

"Patrick, go dust off the bookshelf…and have SpongeBob help ya, I don't want ya to burn it by accident" said Sandy.

"To do what with what?" said Patrick.

"Come on Pat" said SpongeBob as he was getting up. Then they walked up to where the bookshelf was.

"Whoa, Sandy has a bunch of big books" said Patrick.

"No wonder she's so smart" added SpongeBob.

Patrick went through all the books, while SpongeBob dusted. Then Patrick saw a small purple book, which had to be the only book that had the less amount of pages.

"Ooooh…pretty book." said Patrick as he opened the book. "Oh…my…gosh…SpongeBob!"

"What happened?" asked SpongeBob.

"What do all these words say?"

"_**Sandy's diary….**_"SpongeBob read. "You better put it back if you don't wanna end up being half trombone again"

"What are you talking about! I can't wait to read this!…uh…SpongeBob will you read all those words for me?"

"Patrick, we cannot go through Sandy's privacy, its wrong!"

"Don't be a chicken SpongeBob, don't you wanna know what Sandy thinks of you?"

"Patrick, you put that thing back"

"Lets put it this way, we're doing science by studying the everyday life of a land mammal!"

"Well if you put it that way…No!" Then SpongeBob snatched the diary from Patrick and put it back on the bookshelf.

"Ya'll done?" said Sandy as she walked into the room. Then, she noticed some of her books on the floor.

"Why did ya'll…nevermind, I'll fix that. Thanks for trying to help guys, I'll see ya'll in spring" said Sandy.

"Bye Sandy" said SpongeBob and Patrick as they left.

Two hours later, SpongeBob and Patrick were at SpongeBob's house.

"Aw, now we'll have to wait 'till spring to play with Sandy, why does she have to hibernate every year?" said SpongeBob.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I snatched this, now we can find out!" said Patrick showing SpongeBob Sandy's Diary.

"Patrick! Why did you take that!" asked SpongeBob.

"I couldn't help myself, I just have to read it…."

"Patrick! No!" SpongeBob took the diary out of Patrick's hands. "Reading someone else's diary its not right""You're right…I'm a horrible person!" said Patrick as he started crying.

"Well, don't worry, we'll return Sandy's diary tomorrow while she sleeps."

"SpongeBob you are such a civilized sponge. You are a role model. I wish I could be like you"

"Thanks Pat, I'll keep the diary in a safe place, since you are not good at hiding stuff"

"Thanks SpongeBob, from now on, I won't read another diary again!" then Patrick left.

"Again? What does that mean?" said SpongeBob, but Patrick was already gone. "Well, I better find a good hiding spot for this thing"

"Meow?" said Gary.

"I would never read Sandy's diary! Its wrong!"

"Meow"

"The incident with Patrick's box was way different."

"Meow"

"I don't care how much I like her, I still won't read it."

"Meow"

"That's it, we're not talking about this anymore! I won't read Sandy's diary and that's final!"

"Meow"

"What do you mean 'if you say so'?…That's it, time for bed!".

SpongeBob hid the diary in a kitchen drawer and then went to bed.

It was 10 p.m.

"Well, good night Gary"

"Meow"

But for some reason, SpongeBob couldn't sleep. All he could think about, was the darned diary. He tried counting jellyfish to fall asleep. After 13,988,465 jellyfish, SpongeBob got up and took a look at the clock. It was 1 a.m.

The diary was still in his mind, along with the questions _what if Sandy doesn't like me back? What if she has a boyfriend in Texas? What if Sandy's a robot?_

"I have to read that diary!!!"

SpongeBob ran into the kitchen and opened the drawer. There it was. He took the diary and he opened it.

_What are you doing SpongeBob, this isn't right!_ , he thought, then he closed the diary and walked away. But SpongeBob was obsessed with knowing what was in that diary. He got to a point where he could hear the diary whispering _read me….read me…_

SpongeBob finally cracked. "Maybe I'll just take a peek…." he took the diary and started to read it.

"_Dear diary…" _he read.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, that's the biggest chapter I ever written, and its only the beginning. The rest will probably be Sandy's P.O.V, but like diary entries starting from the day she left Texas, to today. I have a lot to do, counting the SpongeBob Bash new episodes, and maybe future episodes, this sounds like a lot of work and research, so you have to be patient. **

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	2. Sandy's entries 1

**Hi guys, sorry for the dealy, I've been sick and my computer wasn't working. All the programs along with Microsoft Works, were deleted in order to fix the computer, so I'll be writing in wordpad until further notice.**

**And I don't think I'll upload that often. School starts the 24th.**

**Wel, last chapter, SpongeBob caved and started to read Sandy's diary. What will those entries say?**

**Again, I don't own SpongeBob characters.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: Sandy's diary entries 1

*Dear Diary:

I'm moving underwater! Yehaw! I'm so excited. It's been my dream to study underwater life. How did I get this opportunity? Well, I went to the park's science fair, of course as a contestant, a month ago. My invention was a teletransportation device. The competition was though, but I still made it to the top three.

The top three winners were given an interview with three chimps, which are now my bosses.

I think the interview went great. The chimps asked questions like 'Why do you think you should be chosen?' and 'What do you find intresting in marine life?'

and also 'How many succesful inventions have you made?'

After the interview I went home. The chimps said they were gonna call me to tell me the results.

I got their call saying that I was chosen to work for them and live underwater.

I was so happy. I signed a contract for five years.

They were working on the place I was gonna live. It's an oak tree inside an air dome, also known as the Treedome. The chimps informed me about the progress every week. And last week, I got a notice saying the Treedome was built. I got a picture, I couldn't be any happier. I had a week to pack and tommorow I'll be departing to an underwater city known as Bikini Bottom, in the Pacific Ocean.

My parents threw a party wishing me luck today. Everything went perfect. Even my annoying sister told me she was gonna miss me. I'm gonna miss her too.

I got this small book as a gift and decided to make it a journal and write down everything that goes on underwater. At least my sister won't read it like she did when I was thirteen and sent copies to all the people in her high school.

I'm gonna hit the hay, tommorow will be a busy day.

*Dear Diary:

The Treedome is huge. It makes me feel a bit lonely. Today was a difficult day. First difficulty, saying goodbye. My ma' wouldn't stop crying. She made me wanna cry too, but Ihad to move out sooner or later.

Even my sister cried. She also apologized for making me miserable all this years. She said its what older sisters do, and she also did it because she was jealous that I was really smart and athletic. She said she loved me no matter what. This also made me cry. I wish I could've been nicer to her too.

Next my pa' trying to get us to laugh a bit.

'Be careful with the boys down there Sandra!' he said. I laughed.

We drove all the way to the submarines station located in Houston.

My bosses met up with us. Second difficulty, they gave me an air suit and an air helmet. It would be alright if my suit had a hole for my tail.

We finally sank and the submarine was on its way to Bikini Bottom.

When we arrived, my bosses showed me the directions to the Treedome. When I saw the Treedome, I was suprised with how big it was. I went in and felt as if I never left land. I unpacked and my bosses gave me a map to Bikini Bottom. I think I'll start simple, like studying clams and jellyfish. I spotted a nice place on the map where jellyfish and clams live. Jellifish Fields. I'm hoping to go tommorow.

*Dear Diary:

Today was a long day. Not in a bad way, but it was impressive. I went to Jellifish Fields to get information about jellyfish and clams. But that's not all the sea critters I studied.

I started with the jellyfish. They're very bee like and produce jelly. They sting. But that's not the good part yet. I noticed a sleeping clam. I thought it could be a perfect opportunity to study it. I guess I'm still not used to my clunky air suit, because I tripped and landed on the clam. The clam woke up and he wasn't very happy about this. He tried to eat me. But I wasn't gonna let him take me down. I grabbed him and started smashing him against the ground. I left him stuck in there, thinking I already won, even some cheered me on.

'Hooray land squirrel!' I heard. I decided to go back to the jellyfish, but the clam wasn't gonna let me go.

'Look out!' said the same critter that was cheering for me earlier.

I looke back and noticed the clam jumping at me, locking me inside of it.

I started to struggle, thinking I was doomed. I decided to try to open the clam. I heard a voice outside, but I quite couldn't hear what he was saying.

I tried my hardest to open the clam. And it became easier by the second. There was a sea sponge trying to help me. I oppened the clam, with such strenght, I sent the small sponge flying away. Ooops. I tried my hardest to keep the clam's mouth open so I can get out. But then I heard that sponge comming. He jumped, and landed inside the clam. We stared at eachother and before I could say something to him, the clam spit me out and kept the sponge inside of him.

I wasn't gonna let that sponge die, he tried to help me. I ran back yelling 'Hold on little square dude!'. I kicked the clamup and kept kicking him until he spit out the sponge. Then I karate kicked him away. That clam was about as ugly as homemade soup.

'Hey, you like karate too!' said the sponge. He tried preforming some karate tricks, but landed on his head. 'So, what's your name?' he asked me.

'Sandy' I said. 'So how do you call yourself?' I asked him preforming some karate moves.

'I'm SpongeBob!' he said while jumping from a rock and again landing on his head. I showed him one of my favorite karate moves, breaking a giant rock in millions of pieces. SpongeBob also decided to show me a trick. But it was more of a funny trick, not a karate one.

I laughed. He really seemed like a nice guy.

'I like you SpongeBob' I said 'We could be tighter than bark on a tree' I karate chopped his head.

'I like you too Sandy' He said. He tried to karate chop me just like I did, but my air helmet got in the way. He asked me about it and even wanted to try it on. I explained that I needed it to breathe , and because I was a land critter I breathe air. But what he told me realy caught my attention, he told me he loved air, and that he couldn't get enough of it. So I decided to invite him to the Treedome. I gave him a little map that had my address. I really hope he comes, he would be the first sea critter to ever visit.

***

SpongeBob closed Sandy's diary and took a look at the clock.

"Two a.m? Whoa! I better get some rest, I have to work tommorow." he whispered. He took Sandy's diary and tiptoed all the way to his room, hoping not to wake up Gary. When SpongeBob reached his room, he his the diary under his pillow.

"Meow?" meowed Gary. The sudden meow made SpongeBob jump.

"Gary! This isn't what it looks like!" said SpongeBob nervously.

"Meow"

"Me? Read Sandy's diary? No! I was just...just..." but SpongeBob couldn't come up with a believable excuse.

"Alright, I was reading Sandy's diary! But promise not to tell anybody!" said SpongeBob.

"Meow"

"Thanks buddy, now lets get some rest" said SpongeBob as he climbed up his bed. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so I know it wasn't what you were expecting, but hey I'm sick. When I get better I'll probably make better chapters. As you might have noticed, the story jumps from Sandy to SpongeBob, so be expecting that. Again sorry for the delay. No flaming, I don't really feel well.**

**I hope I can be able get Microsoft Works soon.**

**Well, what will the next entries say? Stay tuned.**

**P.S The two first diary entries were written as I though it happened. The third one is the beggining from 'Tea at the Treedome'.**


	3. Sandy's entries 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews, it really means a lot. I'm gonna be starting high school tommorrow so don't be upset if I don't upload soon.**

**Well, onward with the story!**

**I don't own SpongeBob or mentioned episodes.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Sandy's diary entries 2

SpongeBob's alarm went on as it did every morning.

"Good morning Gary!" said SpongeBob. Gary just meowed in a tired tone, and went back to sleep. SpongeBob eagerly got ready for work.

"Well, better return this diary to Sandy before its too late..' said SpongeBob taking Sandy's diary from under his pillow. "Then again...she wouldn't mind if I read just a few more pages...".

SpongeBob took the diary with him to the Krusty Krab.

"Good morning Squidward! Good morning Mr. Krabs!" said SpongeBob.

"What's so good about it?" asked Squidward.

Hours passed. The day was slow, and SpongeBob got bored. He took out Sandy's diary and started reading where he left off...

***

Dear Diary:

Today SpongeBob came to the Treedome. I was happy he showed up, he even brought me flowers. He's so sweet. Well, when he came in, he acted like he were to like air. I showed him around, and he listened. I even showed him my birdbath. I don't think my little bird like him very much.

We sat at the picnic table and there was an akward silence. I thought he was just shy, but then he finally said something.

'I brought you some flowers' he said. I though it was sweet. I tried to grab them, but he kept holding them. I had to pull them away from him. He didn't look so good. I even asked if he was okay, he told me he was. I went to put the flowers in a vase, I found the best vase I had and put some ice cold water in it so the flowers can live longer.

I came back out to put the vase on the picnic table. SpongeBob, however, looked fond with water.

I wanted to know what was it like being a sea critter, but he didn't answer. I was gonna ask if he was okay again, but then the timer sounded. The cookies were ready. I took them out of the oven and put them in a plate. I also poured my famous 'Texas Tea' in glasses and walked outside, but when I came outside the tree, I almost lost it. SpongeBob was drying out! And next to him was a starfish. 'How did a starfish got in there?' I thought, but I had no time for questions, I quickly took a hose and two fishbowls and used them as water helmets for them. Soon, they came back to normal. SpongeBob explained his friend to me. His name was Patrick Star. He looks nice too, just that he's a bit dumb...well, at the end, we made a toast...to new friends.

SpongeBob thanked me for saving his life and promised he would show me around tommorow, I can't wait.

Dear Diary:

SpongeBob took me around Bikini Bottom today. He showed me where he worked. 'The Krusty Krab' home of the delicious Krabby Patty. And dangit that burger was delicious! I also met SpongeBob's boss, Mr. Krabs. He has to be the cheapest crustacean alive! I dropped a penny on my way out, and he just jumped out of nowhere and took it!

I also met SpongeBob's neighbor, who's also the cashier, Squidward.

Squidward's not very nice to SpongeBob but I'm suprised SpongeBob is always nice to Squidward no matter what he calls him.

After that, SpongeBob took me to his house. A pinapple. Very creative.

SpongeBob's snail pet came by, his name is Gary. Snails are very cat like, very intresting. Gary's cute too! He's very smart and nice, he's also well trained.

Patrick met up with us and asked us if we wanted to go to his house. We passed an Easter Island head house, probably Squidward's. We got to Patrick's house, a rock. Not very creative, but it is comfy. Then SpongeBob said he was ready to make my day the best day ever. He took me jellyfishing. A sport where you catch jellyfish with a net. Very intresting sport, its also very fun.

We walked to a beach called Goo Lagoon, where this lobster just walked up to us and started being annoying.

'Hey SpongeBob, who's your friend?' asked the lobster.

'Larry? You're talking to me? Wow! Well, anyways, this is Sandy. Sandy this is Larry' said SpongeBob. I hated how Larry would just use SpongeBob just to get to me. Larry kept telling me that he worked out, and he liked to surf, and he was a daredevil, and he was a part time lifeguard. He's so self-centered. It was all about him. I was thankful when Larry finally left.

SpongeBob and Patrick took me home. I saw them both talking behind me. SpongeBob looked worried about something. I could hear Patrick saying 'just ask her...', pushing SpongeBob next to me.

SpongeBob then asked me if I wanted to go to Goo Lagoon tommorow. I said yes, I loved the beach. So I got plans for tommorow too.

Dear Diary:

I went to Goo Lagoon with SpongeBob today. We were good, resting under the sun, then SpongeBob wanted to make me laugh a little.

'Hey Sandy, look!' said SpongeBob 'I'm sandy!' I turned and noticed he was burried in sand. I couldn't help but laugh. Then he made an imitation of Squidward, it was exactly like him if you ask me. I laughed again.

Then, he showed up with sand pizzas. I laughed. That sponge knows how to make a girl laugh. Everything was cool, until Larry showed up. I tried to be friendly and accepted to go lift some weights with him, but SpongeBob wasn't so happy. Larry wasn't lying when he said he worked out, it was impressive how he lifted all those weights, he told me to give it a try. So I lifted some weights, and the crowd, Larry and SpongeBob were impressed. Larry put some more weight, it was impressive for an underwater critter. I guess we were making SpongeBob feel a little left out. He even tried lifting...a branch...the crowd wasn't too impressed, so I decided to save the act and lift more weight than Larry. The crowd cheered again, but they stopped when Larry lifted them and gave a bigger cheer. I cheered Larry on too. 'Way to go Larry!' I said. Allll the crowd was cheering and I was about to lift some more weights, but SpongeBob came out of nowhere with a couple of marshmallows and put them on the branch he lifted earlier.

'And now, with an adittion of two, count them, two...marshmallows' he said. This had to be intresting. I guess I was the only one there who actually wanted to see SpongeBob lift the marshmallows. He tried his hardest. He pulled with all his strenght....maybe a bit too much strenght. There was a ripping noise, SpongeBob ripped his pants. Now that was hilarious. I know it would be mean, but I laughed, just like the other fish. He looked upset until Scooter, a fish, said that he was hilarious, I walked to them and said 'Ain't he the funniest little sponge you ever saw?' I said. This made SpongeBob get a big smile on his face. I guess Larry didn't like the lack of attention, because he ran to us asking if we wanted to play volleyball. I said I would be on his team, if SpongeBob was on the team too. He had no choice but to accept. The game started and Larry was on fire. Everyone cheered for him. SpongeBob got jealous at all the attention that Larry was getting and tried hitting the ball. But he didn't hit the ball at all and dropped it. But when he bent down to get it..*RIP*...SpongeBob ripped his pants again. Everyone was laughing, it was funny! Larry was jealous due to the lack of attention again and changed the game to frisbee. We were having a great game, until SpongeBob asked me to throw the frisbee at him. I accidentaly hit him on the head. Ooops. I ran over to check if he was alright. He was okay...except he ripped his pants. Of course, everyone laughed. SpongeBob then suggested we go get some ice cream. He asked for a banana split...but the salesfish said he didn't sell those. But SpongeBob said that was okay, he already split his pants. I laughed, but I don't think the fish enjoyed the joke. Well, SpongeBob asked for ripple, ripping his pants, but then he said 'No thanks, I already got one' and left. I laughed, it was funny, but it was kinda getting old too. I wondered where SpongeBob had gone, I couldn't find him. I finally spotted him playing the joke on a frycook fish in the food stand. I tried to get him to stop playing the joke by inviting him to a surf-off. Larry was there tto. He went first, he's really good. Then it was my turn. I decided to show them my upside down trick, the crowd was impressed. It was SpongeBob's turn, but I heard the announcer say that SpongeBob ripped his pants again. It was official, the joke had gotten annoying due to fact I wasn't laughing. But SpongeBob lost concentration and fell off. It looked like it was too late. I ran over to where the lifeguard picked him up. Everyone was there, but I managed to make my way in. At first I thought he was dying, feeling guilty that I ever took him to the surf-off. I was about to cry too. But then, SpongeBob began to talk. 'Come closer...I need...I need' he started. The lifeguard asked what did he need. I felt tears comming out of my eyes.

'...a tailor...because I ripped my pants!' said SpongeBob. Now that was annoying! Even everyone on the beach was annoyed.

'That wasn't funny SpongeBob! Ya'll had me worried sick!' I said. I walked away. Larry noticed I was free and asked me if I could play some volleyball with him. I accepted and turns out he's really a cool dude. We were throwing the volleyball back and forth, we were tied so far, but then, Scooter ran to everyone yelling 'Dude! A beach band! Come on!'. We all ran out to where Scooter had seen the beach band and I noticed the lead singer was SpongeBob! He's a darn good singer. His song explained how he acted like a jerk instead of being himself. At the end of the song, I ran up to him and hugged him. He was right, he doesn't need to be someone he's not in order to get my attention. Even Larry wanted his autograph. SpongeBob is so sweet...and also...kinda cute....

***

"Mr. Squidward! Where are all our costumers?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"We haven't had a costumer all day" said Squidward.

"Well, maybe.." but Mr. Krabs was interrupted by SpongeBob's giggling.

"Maybe..." tried Mr. Krabs again, but he was interrupted by SpongeBob's giggles again. Mr. Krabs got mad and stormed in the kitchen.

"Alright lad!" said Mr. Krabs "What's so funny about not having any costumers today?!" Mr. Krabs noticed the small book SpongeBob had in his hands.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"What's what?" said SpongeBob.

"That purple thing in yer hands"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"The book SpongeBob! The book!"

"Oh! Well..funny story really....this is not a book...its a diary..."  
Mr. Krabs was confused. "You have a purple diary?"

"No, its...its not mine..."

"Well that's ridiculous! What barnacle head lets you borrow a diary?"

"I'm...I'm not borrowing it....I...found it?"

"SpongeBob! It's not right to steal and read someone's diary lad!"

"Mr. Krabs! We got a costumer!" called Squidward from outside.

"SpongeBob! Look at that! We got an order!" said Mr. Krabs, but when he turned to SpongeBob, he noticed SpongeBob was reading the diary.

"Okay lad! You leave me no choice!" said Mr. Krabs as he walked up to SpongeBob and snatched the diary off his hands.

"Hey! That's not mine!" said SpongeBob.

"You can have it back at the end of yer shift" said Mr. Krabs.

"But..."  
"At the end of yer shift SpongeBob! Now back to work!"

"Aye aye sir"

Mr. Krabs walked out of the kitchen and went in his office. He took out some dimes off his wallet and started cleaning them. Then, he heard something.

_'Krabs....read me....'_ said the voice.

"What the? Where's that comming from?" asked Mr. Krabs. He looked around and saw the diary he'd snatched from SpongeBob.

_'Read me Krabs...you know you want to...'_

"I guess SpongeBob wouldn't mind if I take a small peek in his friend's diary..." said Mr. Krabs as he oppened the diary on the page SpongeBob had left it.

_"Dear diary..."_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I know I never said Mr. Krabs reads the diary, but I thought that SpongeBob shouldn't be the only one reading it.**

**Well anyways, what would happen next? Stay tuned.**

**P.S The first one: Tea at the Treedome**

**The second one : I made it up. Hey she had to meet Larry somehow!**

**The third one: Ripped Pants.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Sandy's entries 3

**So, high school's awesome, I just wish they didn't leave me so much homework! Oh well, last chapter, Mr. Krabs took the diary and began to read it. Will SpongeBob get the diary back? Will I ever stop getting homework? Will I ever stopped getting called by that two timing jerk....ahem...let's go on with the story.**

**I don't own SpongeBob blah blah blah**

**P.S go to my profile and vote in my poll.**

**P.S.S don't be confused, its still me, Ella, just that I felt like changing my name.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4: Sandy's entries 3:

Dear Diary:  
They said I couldn't do it. They said I was crazy, but I did it. I finished fixing my rocket ship. I'm thinking maybe I'll go to the moon again, and collect some moon rocks. I'll show SpongeBob first. I mean he is my best friend and he must've never seen a rocket ship. I called him earlier telling him to drop by tommorow, I wanted to show him a little suprise.

I just hope he doesn't touch anything. We don't wanna recall the whirly bird incident two weeks ago...

Dear Diary:

Well, SpongeBob came today, I showed him my rocket and I was right, he'd never seen one up close. Now, here's one more thing to add:

SpongeBob can be so annoying at times! I told SpongeBob I was going to the moon. SpongeBob immediatly wanted to come along. I couldn't let him come. Doesn't he remember what happened with my whirlybird? Yeah...bad things!

SpongeBob can be like an annoying little brother at times. He kept begging to come, so I finally gave up and told him he could ride in the cargo hold if he didn't touch anything.

I picked up my pop gun and walked outside, hoping to get some peace and quiet. But SpongeBob followed me. I was testing my pop gun and SpongeBob thought of the dumbest thing yet. Aliens. Aliens?

I told SpongeBob that the gun was for collecting moon rocks, but he still wanted to go 'Alien hunting'. I told SpongeBob that there were no aliens, but he still made up silly excuses. I just told him to go to sleep and to come here tommorow at the crack of dawn. I also told him to leave all that alien nonsense behind. I bet he will listen to me this time, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? SpongeBob stealing my rocket? I think he learned his lesson with the whirlybird incident.

Dear Diary:

I knew it! SpongeBob didn't listen to me again. He and Patrick stole my rocket!

Not only that. It appears there was an error with the coordinations, so the rocket landed back at Bikin Bottom. Seriously, SpongeBob can be dumber than a sack of peanuts. He thought they were on the moon, with aliens reflecting their thoughts. I went to look for SpongeBob on the moon, but he wasn't there. I came back down to Bikini Bottom, and there they were, stuffing the citizens in Bikini Bottom inside the rocket. I tried to explain to SpongeBob what really happened, and how stupid he was acting. Didn't help at all, he shot me with the pop gun and tossed me in the rocket. The rocket started moving, and well, we landed....on the moon! We all got mad at SpongeBob. He's lucky I didn't gave him a good ol' Texas beating. He apologized though, and so did Patrick. I remember being so mad I actually wouldn't speak to SpongeBob, and I made him cry. But Pat just came up and said it was mostly his fault. I forgave them, but I'm still kinda mad, the rocket isn't working. We could be stuck in here for days, maybe weeks.

I just hope I have enough tools to make the rocket work.

Dear Diary:

Its been a day. I've tried fixing the rocket all day today, but I think it'll take months. The cords are all snapped, the rocket's crashed, the engine's heavily damaged, the fish keep pressuring me to fix the rocket, I never get a break. For now all the fish are camping inside the rocket. Everyone complains, but nobody offers to help! Larry has muscles, but when he sees me carrying all the heavy rocket parts, he just says 'hi'. SpongeBob actually tries to help, but he just keeps breaking stuff and Patrick would sleep anywhere. Today I found him sleeping in the rocket's restroom. Right now, I need some sleep. According to my watch, it's 2:57 a.m in Bikini Bottom.

***

Squidward walked in Mr. Krabs' office.

"Okay Mr. Krabs, I'm here for my paycheck." said Squidward.

Mr. Krabs stopped reading the diary.

"Oh, Dear Neptune, Squidward! What have I done?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"You held my paycheck for three days now" said Squidward.

"I read a girl's diary!!! And she called me cheap too!"

"You are cheap!"  
"Just take it Squidward! Take it as far away from me as possible lad!"

Mr. Krabs gave Squidward the diary and pushed him out the front door.

Mr. Krabs sighed.

"Now that's a way to avoid paying yer employees" laughed Mr. Krabs. "I wonder if Pearl has a diary."

Meanwhile, Squidward found himself walking home.

"It wasn't even the end of my shift...but who cares!" said Squidward, tossing the diary high in the air.

It landed on the floor, and a certain whale found it...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay guys, I don't know how much longer to my next update, but I hope its not that long. Please review.**

**Sorry this chapter was short, I'm just so tired. I have to wake up at 5:50 a.m to catch the school bus.**

**Also, go on my profile and vote in my poll, it's about this story. **

**Your opinion matters!**

**All diary entries were based on the episode Sandy's Rocket.**


	5. Sandy's entries 4

**Ugh...I had six assignments to finish! ****I hope I don't get more homework...**

**Oh well, here's the rest.**

**I don't own SpongeBob...don't rub it in...**

**P.S Yay! I finally know how to make this story better and less confusing!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Sandy's entries 4

"Hey what's this?" asked Pearl. She picked up the small purple book on the ground and went through the pages.

"Its a diary!" said Pearl. "Sandy's diary! I have to return this!" said Pearl, but she felt tempted. (A/N: can someone tell me if I spelled that right?)

Everything about the diary seemed so intresting, the handwriting, the heart-dotted "I's", and the fact she saw her name in one of the entries.

"Maybe just one page...." said Pearl. _"Dear diary...."_

* * *

Dear Diary:

Well, its been exactly two days since we've been stuck on the moon. I think the rocket might work in a few more days....it could be faster if the "castaways" helped. All they do is ask "Is it done yet? Is it done yet? When will you be done?" RAWR!!! I wish I could just leave alone! They're all getting on my nerves! They're all so annoying!

Squidward? he wouldn't help. He complains a lot! I bet he's too lazy to make his "masterpieces" actually look good and not like crap!

Patrick? He's too dumb! He's so dumb, I bet he wouldn't even recognize his own family!

SpongeBob is too clumsy to be help!

Mr. Krabs is too cheap! The only thing he does all day is tell his wallet "Its gonna be alright wally...dadda's here..." No wonder he can't get a girlfriend, that selfish no good...

Speaking of selfish, the critter that irritates me the most is non other than the fat whale Pearl! She thinks she's so perfect. She could even complain more than Squidward! "Can you hurry squirrel girl?"

"My hair's getting messed up!"

"I need make-up!"

"You're too slow and you could really use some hair care tips..."

Well you know what I think of Pearl Krabs? I think she's a BOSSY BRAT!!! I'm trying my best to get these fish back home!

I'm too mad to write!

Dear Diary:

Yes! I made the rocket work, we're on our way to Bikini Bottom right now.  
I'm so glad I don't have to hear a comment out of Pearl for I don't know how much time! But as long as I don't see her in a really long time, I'm happy!  
Oh, we're finally here!!!!

Dear Diary:

So after four days on the moon; me, SpongeBob and Patrick have decided to go jellyfishing to celebrate being back at Bikini Bottom. So we've been jellyfishing all day long, and I thought it'll be fun to have a competition of who can catch the biggest jellyfish. Me, SpongeBob and Patrick ran off to catch jellyfish.

I guess Patrick doesn't know what "Big" is because all the jellyfish were average size. I got two big jellyfish, they were bigger than the usual. I was already gloating my victory, but then we heard SpongeBob scream. We turned and saw SpongeBob being chased by this huge jellyfish. We screamed and ran away as the angry jellyfish kept trying to sting us. SpongeBob and Patrick hid behind a rock, I tried to fight the jellyfish, but the jellyfish tried to sting me. It shot the angry sting, but then, someone pushed me out of the way before it hit me. I landed and turned to see SpongeBob'd pushed me out of the way. Me and Patrick ran to check if he was okay.

Fortunatly, the jellyfish had bad aim and missed SpongeBob. SpongeBob almost got struck. He wasn't harmed at all. He just looked at the jellyfish float away.  
He looked like he was in a trance, he wasn't speaking. He kept looking ahead as if that jellyfish was still there.

"SpongeBob, you okay?" I asked. SpongeBob didn't answer, his eyes just stared ahead. Patrick yelled his name a few times, but it was all in vain.  
"SPONGEBOB!" I yelled. Then SpongeBob snapped out of that trance.

"I gotta go home..." said SpongeBob. His voice sounded as if he was confused.

Then, he just left.

"Sandy? Is SpongeBob gonna be alright?" asked Patrick.  
"I hope so..." I said. "I'll see ya tommorow Pat"  
"Okay, bye Sandy!" said Patrick.

I left and saw SpongeBob standing outside JellyFish fields, staring at the jellyfish.  
"SpongeBob?" I called. SpongeBob blinked a few times and turned.  
"Hey Sandy." said SpongeBob. We just stared at eachother akwardly.

"What ya still doing here?" I asked. He just looked down.  
"I just wanted to see the jellyfish before I go home." said SpongeBob. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"  
"Of course not, SpongeBob. Let's go..." I said.

SpongeBob and I started walking. I stared at SpongeBob, he just looked ahead, focused on something. The whole walk was silent, which was weird because SpongeBob usually has something to say. It was too quiet. I wouldn't care if SpongeBob started talking about that Pearl-brat. I just wanted him to talk about something, but he never did.

We finally made it to the Treedome.  
"Well SpongeBob, I'll see you around" I said.  
"Yeah, see ya..." said SpongeBob. He walked away, but then stopped and turned back at me.

"Oh and for the record, I win." said SpongeBob, giving me a wink. I just laughed and went in the Treedome, still wondering what was going through SpongeBob's head.

* * *

Pearl closed the diary. She started walking all the way to the mall, with a mad expression on her face.

"That Sandy, who does she think she is?!" muttered Pearl. "Me? A brat? Yeah right! I'm no brat, she's just jealous! I wonder why everyone thinks she's so great. If they only knew what that squirrel wrote about them! They wouldn't like her anymore..."

Pearl stopped. She had an evil grin on her face.

"Of course, _if _everyone read the diary, they _would_ know." said Pearl.

She laughed evily and ran to the Bikini Bottom mall.

* * *

**Okay, if anyone hates me for making Pearl evil say I.**

**I know, I used the word crap, sorry about that...**

**What could Pearl possibly think of doing with the diary? Find out next chapter!**

**First two entries: Sandy's Rocket (at least my version of how they get back home)**

**Last entry: My prequel to Nature Pants**

**Next entry: Nature Pants**

**P.S Don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile**

**P.S.S Please review! Pretty please with cupcakes on top!**


	6. Sandy's entries 5 LIVE

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews. I'll make this chapter a bit short, so I'm really sorry for it. **

**High school...yeah, lots of homework.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own blah blah blah....**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Sandy's entries 5 LIVE

Pearl ran in the mall, she was just hoping to get to the food court as fast as she could.  
Fish were staring at her, wondering where was she going with such a hurry.  
Pearl ignored the stares and kept running. She didn't care she was wearing high heeled boots, she just kept running as if someone was chasing her.

Finally, Pearl arrived at the food court, and saw that in the middle of the food court was a stage set for a talent show the next day. 'Perfect', she thought.

Pearl made her way in the stage and pushed a geeky looking fish that was testing the microphone (which worked perfectly fine) out of the way.

"Hey what are you doing?!" asked the geeky fish.  
"Revenge!" growled Pearl. The geeky fish just gave a confused stare.  
"Freak" he muttered.

"Ladies and gentlefish!" screamed Pearl through the microphone, getting everyone's attention.  
All the fish turned to the stage and saw Pearl.

"May I get everyone's attention please?" asked Pearl. "Its important."  
Everyone became quiet and stared at Pearl.  
"Thank you" said Pearl. " I will like to share the importance of personal thoughts, and what better way to do it than to share some words written by Bikini Bottom's own Sandra Jeniffer Cheeks! If you don't remember her, she's the squirrel girl from Texas."

Meanwhile, Squidward came out of an antique shop, carrying lots of bags. Then he heard Pearl's voice echo through the mall's food court.  
"In my hands, I hold the diary of Sandy! Where she keeps her deepest, most darkest thoughts." said Pearl's voice, still echoing through the quiet mall.  
"Oh no! The diary!!!" said Squidward, he dropped his bags and ran to the food court, hoping it wasn't too late.

Squidward pushed all the fish out of the way, it seemed like nothing could stop him, but....

"Look at that! They're aving a sale in body lotion and cologne!" said Squidward as he walked in a beauty store.

Squidward was too late. Pearl held up the diary, and all the fish just looked at it in amazement, as if it was a pot of gold.

"Oooo..." said the crowd. Pearl had an evil grin on her face. She laughed evily and oppened the diary.

_"Dear Diary..."_ she read. The mall echoed with her voice.

* * *

Dear Diary:

I haven't talked to SpongeBob in a while. He doesn't come to karate practice, and he doesn't call.  
I called Patrick, and he says SpongeBob only comes out of his house when he goes to work. He aso told me SpongeBob comes upset from work. Appearantly him and Mr. Krabs might have gotten in an arguement.

I went to see Squidward, and as usual, he didn't seem happy to see me. But I asked him what was going on with SpongeBob at work. Squidward told me SpongeBob has burnt down three days in a row now, and Mr. Krabs would yell at him for that. I guess that explains why SpongeBob is upset after work, but I just want to know why is he doing this, he's always so focused. Its as if he lost intrest in his job.

I knocked on SpongeBob's door, but there was no answer. I heard SpongeBob whisper something to Gary, but I didn't hear what he was saying. I waited two hours, my paw tired of knocking every ten seconds. I gave up and left.

As soon as I got to the Treedome, I called him, but he didn't answer. So I left a message telling him to call back. So far, nothing.

Dear Diary:

I've been waiting all day for SpongeBob's call. I've been stuck in here all day.

He didn't call yesterday. Today at 5, the phone rang.  
I rushed to the phone, dropping everything on my way.

"SpongeBob?" I asked.  
"My name is SpongeBob too? Huh, I could've sworn my name was Patrick" said Patrick.  
"Pat, get off the line! I'm waiting for an important call!" I growled.  
"This is important! SpongeBob, not me by the way, quit his job! He burnt the kitchen again!" cried Patrick. This was four times SpongeBob's burnt down the Krusty Krab kitchen.  
"This must be a joke! SpongeBob loves his job!" I said.  
"Yeah I know I love his job, but the square SpongeBob did too!" said Patrick. I sighed.  
"Pat, your name isn't SpongeBob. I called you that by accident!" I said.  
"Oh no! Then what's my name?!" said Patrick. Sometimes, I really feel like I should hit Patrick on the head.  
"Your name is Patrick Star!" I yelled.

I hung up the phone and I sat on the couch, wondering why SpongeBob had quit his job. Ever since that jellyfish incident, he's been acting weird. I felt a little guilty, I'm the one who thought of the jellyfish catching game in the first place. Then, the phone ring snapped me out of my thoughts. I sighed.

'Patrick' I thought. I was wondering if I should answer the phone. I took the phone.

"What now Patrick?!" I yelled.  
"Sandy?" asked SpongeBob. Maybe I should get a caller id.  
"SpongeBob! What the barnacles is going on?! You're acting stranger than a penguin on a beach!" I said.  
"What's a penguin?" asked SpongeBob. Sea critter, right.  
"Nevermind that! Why did you quit the Krusty Krab? I thought that was your dream job!" I asked.  
I heard SpongeBob sigh.  
"Sandy, do you think you can come by tommorow?" he asked.  
"Uh...sure SpongeBob." I said. SpongeBob sighed again.  
"I'll see you tommorow..." he said.  
"Yeah...bye SpongeBob..." I said.  
"Bye..." said SpongeBob. There was a long silence, none of us wanted to hang up. Then, SpongeBob hung up the phone.

I'm going to his house tommorow. I hope he's fine.

Dear Diary:

Today was a strange day.

I went to SpongeBob's house, as I said I would. And I saw him giving away his stuff. Even his beloved net, Ol' Reliable.  
I asked him if he was having a garage sale. And he told me the weirdest thing ever.

He said he was giving away his posetions in order to live in the wild with the jellyfish. I asked him why would he do that? I explained the jellyfish were cold and mean and not too bright.  
Then, he patted my helmet and told me he expected that response from 'someone who lives the sham of a life he once did'.

He walked away, telling us that someday we might wise up and join him. He ran behind a bush and took off his pants, saying he wouldn't need them anymore. Then he ran, buzzing like a jellyfish.

I give him a week. Squidward, however, thinks SpongeBob would only live with the jellyfish for eleven minutes.

I left, Patrick started crying. I felt bad for Pat, but I decided it would be best for me to ignore the subject and walk away. Unfortunally, Pat followed me all the way to the Treedome, still crying and saying "I miss SpongeBob!!!"  
I had to get rid of Pat, and I knew there was only one way to bring SpongeBob back. He loves his friends, and he loves Krabby Patties. So I had a plan.

Me and Pat bought Krabby Patties and went to eat them at Jellyfish Fields. It was a great plan.  
We eat Krabby Patties, make SpongeBob come back home, pretend nothing ever happened.

So me and Pat sat down in the place me and SpongeBob met before, and had a picnic. I turned and saw a yellow square behind us. SpongeBob was looking. Perfect.  
I handed a Krabby Patty to Pat and told him to say his line. He tried his hardest. But he broke down to tears. He begged SpongeBob to come back.

"Patrick, I'm not comming home" said SpongeBob.  
"I miss you!" cried Pat. "Sandy misses you!"  
I just gave an embarrassed smile and a little wave. But Patrick continued.  
"Even Squidward misses you!" cried Pat.

Squidward? for all I know he could be throwing a party. He's about as selfish and careless as Pearl!

The point is, we didn't convince SpongeBob. He said he was happy and just walked away. Jerk!

Patrick started crying and wouldn't leave the place. I had to drag him out, and boy was that starfish heavy.

I almost dragged him all the way home, but he stopped me and stood up.

"Pat, we have to go!" I said. "If SpongeBob doesn't want to leave, then he shouldn't! Who cares anyways!"  
"I care!" said Pat. "I'm not leaving without SpongeBob!"  
"Um, okay? What are you planning to do?"  
Patrick thought. (WOW!) Then, shockingly, he came up with an idea. I know, I couldn't believe it either.  
"Leave this to me..." said Pat. He walked away.

I just sighed and went home.

I kept waiting for Pat to tell me what happened. I waited two hours, nothing!  
Then, I finally heard some knocking on the door. I oppened the door, and saw Patrick, still crying and all sweaty.  
"So?" I asked.  
"My plan failed" said Pat. Shocker.

I asked him what his plan was. He told me his plan was to capture SpongeBob as a jellyfish and take him back home.  
Not bad. It could've worked if Patrick wasn't so...tubby.

I sat at home and gave Patrick some cookies to try to cheer him up.  
I sat down, wondering why had SpongeBob given up his great life for something so ridiculous.

I know SpongeBob. He couldn't last in the wild, specially with jellyfish. Something told me he was gonna come back, maybe not today, maybe not tommorow, but I knew he would come back. And if he did, then I had to make sure SpongeBob knows what a great friend he is. So I got an idea.

"Pat?" I asked. Patrick looked at me.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"Do you still have SpongeBob's spare house key?" I asked him.  
"Uh...I think I lost it..."  
"Lost it?!"  
"Uh..."  
"Where?!"  
"What?"  
"What?!"

I groaned and sat back down. Patrick is so helpless sometimes.  
"If it makes you feel better, I still have this thing that looks like keys SpongeBob gave me..." said Patrick, holding the keys I'd asked him for.  
"Pat! Those are the keys I was talking about!" I yelled snatching the keys out of his hands.  
"What keys?" asked Patrick.  
"These!"  
"What?"  
"Ugh! Just follow me, we have to get Mr. Krabs and Squidward. I have an idea." I said. I put on my airsuit and ran out to the Krusty Krab, Patrick running after me.

I explained my idea to Mr. Krabs, he thought it was a good idea. Now we had to get Squidward.

"A party? To welcome that yellow nightmare back? Are you kidding me?! I haven't been this happy since...well I don't recall ever being this happy." said Squidward, still dancing. He's such a jerk!  
"Listen you...." I said, I stopped before I would say something I would regret. Mr. Krabs just told me he would handle it.  
"Mr. Squidward! If you don't show up to this party, I'll make ya clean the Krusty Krab bathrooms...with yer own toothbrush!" said Mr. Krabs. Squidward stopped dancing.  
"What I meant to say was that...I would love to attend this party. Here, you can borrow my party stuff! I don't need it anymore!" said Squidward.

We went in SpongeBob's house and planned the party. Mr. Krabs brought Krabby Patties. For free? No!  
That cheap crustacean made us pay for the Krabby Patties.  
Squidward wouldn't pay for them, such a jerk!  
Patrick tried paying with a paper clip and a gumball.  
So I ended up paying for it. $49.99 . At least it was for a good reason.

After we (and by we, I mean I) finished decorating the house with party stuff, we sat down and waited.

"I still think the 'Welcome home' sign I made would look better." said Squidward. His design had his face on it! SpongeBob would probably think we're trying to scare him away!

I growled, and before I could attack Squidward, I heard SpongeBob's voice, buzzing.  
I thought it was my imagination playing tricks on me, but I heard the buzzing getting closer. I looked out the window. SpongeBob was comming!

"SPONGEBOB'S COMMING! QUICK TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" I yelled to the guys.  
"Huh?" responded Patrick.  
"I'm not doing it..." said Squidward.  
"It'll cost ya..." said Mr. Krabs. Useless jerks!

I groaned and turned off the lights. Then we heard SpongeBob by the door, saying how he gave up his wonderful life. Then, SpongeBob oppened the door. I turned on the lights.  
We were all happy to see SpongeBob's suprised expression.  
He apologized. Mr. Krabs gave him his job and uniform hat back. He also gave him a Krabby Patty.

SpongeBob ate the Krabby Patty. Squidward didn't look so cheerful, but he gave SpongeBob back his pants.

SpongeBob was more than happy to put on his pants. The he gave a hug to Squidward. Squidward hated it. But we all hugged SpongeBob and Squidward.

"Can we please stop this?" asked Squidward. Then we all stopped hugging.  
"Patrick itchy!" yelled Patrick. They all started scratching. I don't know how, but I became itchy too. I realized that some poison sea urchins that SpongeBob had brought with him had sneaked in through my helmet and suit. We all started to crawl on the floor.

"It is great to be home!" said SpongeBob. We left, atill scratching. Well except for Patrick.  
When I got home, I immediatly ran to the shower. I washed off the sea urchins and realized that they'd given me a rash...um, well, to embarrasing to mention...

* * *

Squidward came out of the beauty store, sniffing his strawberry scented soap, but the laughter of the fish in the food court interrupted him.  
"The diary!" he yeled. Again, he dropped his bags and ran to the food court.

Squidward finally made it to the stage and saw Pearl holding the diary and a microphone.

"A rash?!" mentioned a geeky fish. "How humilliating!"

"Pearl! Why are you doing this?! Its wrong! First your dad, now you!" yelled Squidward, snatching the diary away from Pearl.  
The fish in the crowd started boo-ing.  
"No wonder that squirrel thinks he's a jerk!" said a girl fish.

Squidward turned.  
"She called me a jerk?!" he yelled.  
"Yup!" said Pearl, grabbing the diary and showing Squidward the pages where Sandy had insulted him.

"That squirrel! I'm not a jerk!" said Squidward, snatching the diary from Pearl again.  
"So...can I keep reading it to the crowd?" asked Pearl.  
The crowd begged too.  
"No Pearl, you may not read it to the crowd!" said Squidward. "It'll be me who reads it to the crowd!"

The crowd and Pearl cheered. Squidward oppened the diary and read it as loud as he could.

_"Dear Diary..."_ read Squidward.

* * *

**A/N:** **Yup...this chapter might not be good...but I tried. I had lots of homework, so that's why it was late.**

**Sorry if it isn't good. **

**I'm planning to stop either at the end of season one, or at the end of season two. So tell me what season should I stop at.**

**Don't forget to take the poll in my profile. **

**Also, I'm kinda stuck...writer's block...so if you wanna give me any ideas of who should read Sandy's diary to the crowd next, tell me.**

**Diary entries based on the episode : Nature Pants**

**Next episodes: Culture Shock/ MuscleBob BuffPants.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them comming!  
**


	7. Sandy's entries 6 LIVE

Oh no, don't use pitch forks. Forgive me for being late. It wasn't my fault, first high school, then babysitting....

Okay, I'll be quiet and keep on writing.

Oh and Becky, I live in the US, but I'm really from Peru. ^o^

I don't own SpongeBob or mentioned episodes, well, you all know that.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sandy's entries still LIVE:

Dear Diary:

Today, I've heard the Krusty Krab was having a talent show. I wish I'd tried out. I mean, my line dancing is pretty darn great.

But the reason I didn't try out is because Squidward was in charge of the show. And knowing him pretty well, he wouldn't probably choose me due to my "lack of artistic talent."

I'll go later because SpongeBob begged me to go, since he was gonna be in the show So I'll go and check it out later.

I better get ready to leave, the show starts in a few minutes and I need to find a good table. I'll write more later.

Dear Diary:

That was one of the craziest talent shows ever....

The performers were Pearl (ugh...), Plankton (he doesn't have any talent), Gary (probably the best act), and, of course, Squidward himself.

Pearl was performing a cheerleading act, but how can a fat whale like her be a cheerleader. She made every table fly everytime he jumps. I even think some fish broke his leg.

Then, there was Gary. He performed poetry. He had such a way with words...

Then, Plankton, who held the worst magic show ever. He just took a Krabby Patty from a nearby table and try to get away with it. I'm not fully sure why.

Last but not least, the "best show of the night". Squidward. He did some kind of interpretive dance, or maybe he was in pain. I really couldn't tell, but I wasn't the only one who seemed to hate it. In fact, everyone boo-ed and threw tomatoes at him. Mr. Krabs made a lot of money by selling tomatoes at one dollar each. I seriously think I spent at least $40 on tomatoes.

So, the show's over and SpongeBob mops up the stage. Suddenly, everyone loves the way he mops. I was really confused and had no idea what was going on. Haven't they ever seen someone mop up? Well, Squidward thought the crowd was cheering for him, so he took SpongeBob off the stage and the crowd grows silent. Squidward then walked away, SpongeBob appeared, crowd goes wild.

Squidward appears. Silence.  
SpongeBob appears. Crowd cheers.  
Squidward appears. Silence.

It went on for at least thirty seconds. Squidward then decided to mop up for SpongeBob. I grew sick and tired of that and threw a tomato at his head. Then, SpongeBob appeared and sweeped it, and the crowd went wild...again.

As I wrote before....crazy...

I met up with SpongeBob after the show to congratulate him on his "great performance." I met his parents, they're very nice. Although they look very different from SpongeBob. In fact, they're round, not square. But in facial features, SpongeBob looks more like his mom. Blue eyes, freckles, and the nose.

Well, its getting late.

Dear Diary:

I went to visit SpongeBob. He told me he was smelly from his workout. Workout? His arms are as thin as noodles. Hey, at least he was smelly...

I also noticed he works out with stuffed animals....I have no comment about that....

I shook my head and told him he wouldn't reach any progress with that equipment. And I showed him my muscles. He seemed impressed, he also told me he could use a little help.

I offered to help him by making him follow my training program. He agreed and imagined how he would be. All strong and buff, tall and muscly and handsome....

.....

....

....

Uh....well, I expect him here tommorow at 5 a.m, I just hope he can live through the arm cruncher...

Dear Diary:

So, SpongeBob ran away from the arm cruncher today. He couldn't even live through push-ups, or boxing, in fact, his arms kept falling off.

I don't know how he managed to escape and place a phone on my hand...its just weird...

Well, he called me and told me he wants me to meet up with him at the beach. I can't wait to see what he's got to show me this time.

Dear Diary:

I went to the beach, and for a minute I thought I was dreaming....

SpongeBob was all muscles...I know, UNBELIEVABLE....

Well it wasn't for long, they were actually fake and inflatable, but he had me fooled. It all seemed suspicious when he couldn't lift his glass of juice, or the straw. Actually, it seemed suspicious that his muscles were a different color from his skin.

So I asked him what was his secret...he said he got mucles by making armpit noises....many idiotic fish bought it, I was just pretending. So I signed him up for the anchor tossing competition.

When we got there, SpongeBob seemed nervous. He couldn't stop shaking.

First off, Don the Whale: 200 yards.

Second, Larry: 210 yards.

Next, me (hey, someone strong has oughta theach these weaklings a lesson): 510 yards.

SpongeBob:....NOTHING ;p

I saw it comming, so I took him back to the Treedome and started to work out again. I'm making him channel surf, appearantly this is an exercise he's good at. He's on his fifth lap.

Would it be mean to let him do this all night? Hmmm.....maybe, but nobody makes a fool of Sandy Cheeks. I'll let him channel surf until tommorow.

* * *

Squidward watched the fish in the crowd mutter angrily. Pearl just snickered in the background.

"How dare she call us weaklings?" asked Tom.

"I think that squirrel never liked us," said Nat, "that two faced backstabbing little...."

"What I think we should do, is go to her dome and make a riot!" said Fred.

"Yeah!" said the rest of the crowd. Squidward and Pearl looked at eachother nervously.

"Wait, don't you wanna hear the rest?" asked Pearl.

"I think we've heard enough!" said Charlie. "Let's go show that squirrel who's boss!"

The fish ran out of the mall angrily.

"Oh oh, this looks like trouble...." said Pearl.

"What should we do now?" asked Squidward. They looked at eachother for a while and got evil smirks on their faces. Then, they took out pitchforks and torches and followed the angry crowd heading to Sandy's Treedome.


	8. Author's Note

**_Author's note: _**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all your reviews and loyalty to the story. I've been trying my best in High school. Sorry if the last chapter was short...I wrote it a long time ago, but wasn't able to update.**

**I must give you guys the bad news: I think I'm gonna stop writing the story after the first season. **

**Also, the votes are up. Here are the poll results:**

**Here's the question again: Should Sandy's Diary end in Spandy?**

**Yes: 11 votes- 84%**

**No: 2 votes- 15%**

**So I guess Sandy's Diary will end in Spandy. Thanks for voting. Don't worry for those who voted "No." I promise I won't go too hard.**

**Prepare for more riot, angry mobs and disaster on chapter 9!**


	9. Last Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I've got some good and bad news.**

**The bad news is that I won't be able to finish up Sandy's Diary as planned. I've been too busy to log on the internet and write stories.**

**I'm really sorry for all of those waiting, but here are the good news. The story will be finished, just not by me.**

**MoetEtCadaver has agreed to continue the story.**

**Again thanks for all of those who read and reviewed on my second story on FF and the first I won't finish.**

**I'll make it up to you soon guys.**

**Invader Ella signing off...**


End file.
